Overlord Belda/Exalted
|name1 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Gallery |name3 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = |name2 = Exalted Form }} /Ranged) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Inflicts 7222% damage on 1 enemy and increases AoE damage by 100% for 22.4 sec, which can stack up to 3 times. Hit enemies receive a Moth Poison debuff (Cooldown: 12.9 sec). |activeskill2 = Fire Moth Wing ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Inflicts 6920% damage on all enemies then explodes Moth Poison, dealing an additional 4588% damage per Moth Poison stack. Also, increases received damage by 320% for 22.4 sec, which can stack up to 3 times. Hit enemies receive a Moth Poison debuff (Cooldown: 25.4 sec). |activeskill3 = Fire Moth Tent ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Removes buffs on all enemies and inflicts 5220% damage. Also, turns all enemies into frogs for 7.4 sec, excluding Boss-types. Enemies turn into frogs cannot move, and Max HP is reduced by 25%. Also, they cannot receive buffs or evade. This effect is 2nd-phase, which cannot be removed with normal (1st-phase) purification skills. For Boss-types, this skill increases enemy-received AoE damage by 95% for 22.4 sec, which can stack up to 3 times. Hit enemies receive a Moth Poison debuff (Cooldown: 17.5 sec). |passive1 = Moth Poison |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = This debuff inflicts 1475% continuous damage for 32.2 sec. When enemies are hit with skills that have poison debuffs, it increases additional Boss damage by 90% for allied units. This effect can stack up to 10 times. |passive2 = Toxic Girl ( /Ranged) |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Grants 1 Moth Poison debuff to an enemy that melee-attacks Belda (Cooldown: 2 sec). |passive3 = Let Us Fly |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increases ATK by 314% and Ranged ATK by 232% for allied units. Also, increases Ranged ATK by 210% for allied units, and additional increase it by 9% per enhance level. |passive4 = Moth Poison 1 |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Moth Poison debuff is enhanced, increasing continuous damage to 2759%, additional Boss damage to 160%. It can now stack up to 20 times. Also, increases Belda's INT by 440% and AoE ATK by 380%. Using Fire Moth Wing skill inflicts 7x damage for direct attacks on Boss-type enemies. |passive5 = Moth Poison 2 |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = Moth Poison debuff is enhanced, increasing continuous damage to 2759%, additional Boss damage to 180%. It can now stack up to 20 times. Also, increases Belda's ATK by 395% and ATK Speed by 75%. Using Fire Moth Wing skill inflicts 8x damage for direct attacks on Boss-type enemies. |passive6 = Moth Poison 3 |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Moth Poison debuff is enhanced, increasing continuous damage to 2759%, additional Boss damage to 240%. It can now stack up to 20 times. Also, increases Belda's additional Boss damage by 590%, ATK by 480%, and INT by 486%. Using Fire Moth Wing skill inflicts 12x damage for direct attacks on Boss-type enemies. |passive7 = Moth Dreams |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Moth Poison debuff is enhanced, increasing continuous damage to 2759%, additional Boss damage to 280%. Also, increases ATK by 154%. It can now stack up to 20 times. Using Fire Moth Wing skill inflicts 15x damage for direct attacks on Boss-type enemies. Also, increases AoE ATK by 440%, ATK by 628% and additional Boss damage by 712% for allied units. Also, increases Belda's Aoe ATK by 160% and each INFINITY enhance increases her AoE ATK by 84% |inficon1 = Increase Magic Damage |infskill1 = Magic ATK |infEffect1 = Increase your ATK by 900% |inficon2 = Increase Area of Effect Damage |infskill2 = AoE ATK |infEffect2 = Increase your AoE ATK by 900%. |inficon3 = Increase World Boss Damage |infskill3 = Hydra Additional Boss Damage |infEffect3 = Increase your additional Boss damage in Hydra by 1080%. |charskill = Energy Diffusion |charEffect = Increases enemy-received AoE damage by 688%. |Gaiaweaponname = Illusion Staff |GaiaweaponC = 280% Impact |GaiaweaponB = 280% Impact (Hydra) |GaiaweaponA = |GaiaweaponS = Increase your ATK by 2670% |GaiaweaponSS = Increase your Ranged ATK by 4420% during Hydra. |GaiaweaponSSS = Increase additional damage by 2780% for all allies. |GaiaweaponU = Increase your ATK by 9330% during Hydra. |GaiaweaponInf = Increase your Impact by 120% during World Boss Hydra. Each INFINITY enhance of your exclusive weapon increases Impact by 12%. }}